Wolfgang Gartner
| origin = San Luis Obispo, California, U.S. | occupation = Producer, DJ | label = Ultra Records Ministry Of Sound UK Om Records Kindergarten Records | website = www.wolfganggartner.com | background = non_performing_personnel | genre = Electro house, progressive house, Complextro }} Wolfgang Gartner (born Joey Youngman; March 17, 1982) is an American house music producer and DJ. Much of his music prior to 2010 was released through his own record label, Kindergarten,Kindergarten – CD's and Vinyl @ Discogs. but he signed with Ultra Records in 2010 and Ministry of Sound in the UK in 2011.Rimmington, Stephen. (2011-05-27) Wolfgang Gartner signed to Ministry of Sound? (Update: Yes) | Nothin' Gonna Change. Nothingonnachange.com. Retrieved on 2011-11-30. Background Youngman created the Wolfgang Gartner name in late 2008 after establishing a moderately successful name as a Deep House DJ known as Mario Fabriani.http://www.last.fm/music/Mario+Fabriani Not wanting to be criticized for such an abrupt departure in style, Youngman created the name anonymously. Gartner's identity was revealed officially in July 2008.Wolfgang Gartner – Bio, CD's and Vinyl at Discogs. Youngman took the name from the coach of the Cal Poly Mustangs men's soccer team.Holbrook, Natalie. (2011-11-03) Constant Gartner | Vegas Seven. Weeklyseven.com. Retrieved on 2011-11-30. The Wolfgang Gartner logo was created in 2010 by New York graffiti artist Eric Haze who created logos for the Beastie Boys, Public Enemy and EPMD. Gartner hosted the first episode of MTV's dance music show "Clubland" which aired on September 22, 2011.http://www.mtv.com/videos/calvin-harris/676133/bounce.jhtml#id=1671000 A portion of the episode was filmed at his home in Los Angeles, where he gave a tour of his studio and introduced music videos. He also played at the 10th Video Game Awards on December 7, 2012 Music A total of eight of Gartner's songs have held the #1 position on the Beatport Top 10 Chart.Wolfgang Gartner | AM Only. His single "Wolfgang's 5th Symphony" was the highest selling song on Beatport.com in 2009. Gartner received a Grammy nomination for his remix of Andy Caldwell's "Funk Nasty" in the Best Remixed Recording (Non Classical) Category in 2010. On September 20, 2011 Gartner released his first full length album Weekend in America. The album featured vocal cameos from Omarion, Jim Jones & Cam'ron, will.i.am and Eve. It peaked at #2 in iTunes' dance chart and #1 in Beatport's album chart. Gartner also collaborated with Deadmau5 on "Animal Rights" and with Skrillex on "The Devil's Den." These collaborations were released on Deadmau5's 4x4=12 album and Skrillex's Bangarang, respectively. Gartner's music has been featured in a number of video games including the racing game Midnight Club: Los Angeles ("Squares" and "Montezuma"), snowboarding game Stoked ("Circles"), and as downloadable content for Activision's DJ Hero ("Wolfgang's 5th Symphony"). His music has also been featured in the TV shows Teen Wolf ("Illmerica") and The Secret Circle ("Get Em"), and in the movie Limitless ("Hook Shot"). Gartner was nominated for four International Dance Music Awards in January 2011, including Best Electro/Tech House Track, Best Progressive Track, Best Breakthrough DJ and Best Breakthrough Artist.List of IDMA Nominations. That same month Gartner announced a new video for the single Illmerica."Illmerica" Video. Forever, a collaboration with will.i.am, was released on April 12, 2011. The music video received regular rotation on MTV UK, MuchMusic (Canada), and AMtv in the USA. The single received virtually no commercial radio airplay in America, while reaching A-List rotation on BBC Radio 1 in the UK. His musical style is often considered electro house, but some of his music is considered complextro, a genre of which he is a forerunner. DJ career Gartner has performed at a number of music festivals including World Electronic Music Festival 2012, Electric Forest 2012, Sasquatch! Music Festival 2012, Coachella 2010, Electric Daisy Carnival 2010 and 2011, Ultra Music Festival 2010, 2011, and 2012, Parklife (Australia) 2011, Creamfields (UK) 2011, Global Dance Festival 2012, Electric Zoo 2012 and tours extensively around the world. In 2010, Gartner debuted as a featured guest on BBC Radio 1's Essential Mix series, hosted by DJ/producer Pete Tong.Essential Mix Playlist. He is ranked #7 in the "America's Best DJ" poll and #60 on the DJ Mag Top 100 DJ's of 2012.http://www.djmag.com/top100?page=6&year=2012 Discography Albums 2011 *''Weekend in America'' 2012 *Back Story Singles & EPs 2007 *Shapes EP 2008 *Candy EP *Play Dub *Hot For Teacher EP *Killer / Flam Mode *Montezuma / Frenetica *Bounce / Get It *Emergency *Hook Shot *Flashback (feat. MC Flipside) 2009 *Montezuma – Remixes *Yin / Yang (with Francis Preve) *Push & Rise *Wolfgang's 5th Symphony / Grey Agenda *Fire Power / Latin Fever 2010 *Undertaker *Conscindo (with Mark Knight) *Animal Rights (with deadmau5) (UK chart peak: #72)UK|72|artist=Deadmau5|song=Animal Rights|date=2010-10-02 *Illmerica (UK chart peak: #158)CHART: CLUK Update 16.07.2011 (wk27) *Space Junk 2011 *Forever (feat. will.i.am) (UK Chart Peak #43) *Ménage à Trois *The Devil's Den (with Skrillex) *Still My Baby (feat. Omarion) 2012 *Go Home (with will.i.am and Mick Jagger) *There and Back *We Own The Night (With Tiësto feat. Luciana) (UK Chart Peak #87) *Redline *Flexx *Casual Encounters of the 3rd Kind (Girl on Boy / Girl on Girl) *Love and War / Nuke *Channel 42 (with deadmau5) *Evil Lurks (with Tom Staar) 2013 *Anaconda *Overdose (feat. Medina) Remixes 2008 *Cold Act Ill (Wolfgang Gartner's Monster Mix, and Club Mix) – Classixx *Helium (Wolfgang Gartner Remix) – Bass Kleph & Anthony Paul *Funk Nasty (Wolfgang Gartner Remix) – Andy Caldwell *Cruel World (Wolfgang Gartner Kindergarten Slam Mix) – Ron Reeser & Dan Saenz *Me & Myself (Wolfgang Gartner Remix) – Ben DJ (feat. Sushy) *Play (Wolfgang Gartner Remix, and Dub) – Jin Sonic & Dive 2009 *Heartbreaker (Wolfgang Gartner Remix) – MSTRKRFT (feat. John Legend) *I Will Be Here (Wolfgang Gartner Remix) – Tiësto & Sneaky Sound System *Cruelty (Wolfgang Gartner Remix) – Alaric *3 (Wolfgang Gartner Remix) – Britney Spears *Morning After Dark (Wolfgang Gartner Remix) – Timbaland (feat. Nelly Furtado & SoShy) *Imma Be (Wolfgang Gartner Club Mix) – The Black Eyed Peas 2010 *Blame It On The Girls (Wolfgang Gartner Remix, and Dub) – Mika 2012 *Paddling Out (Wolfgang Gartner Remix) – Miike Snow *Sorry For Party Rocking (Wolfgang Gartner Remix) – LMFAO *Now or Never (Wolfgang Gartner '' Edit '') – Popeska References External links * * * * * Category:American DJs Category:Living people Category:Ableton Live users Category:Electro house musicians Category:1982 births